IS: Warhammer
by mcgamer0012
Summary: Handlung basierend auf Light Novel-Serie nach Ende von Vol 7. Ichika trifft durch Zufall einen alten Freund seiner FAmilie, den er nicht kennt. Dieser zeigt ihm eine Maschine, die das Zeitalter der IS beenden könnte. Doch Phantom Task hat es auch auf den Warhammer abgesehen...
1. Vorwort

_**Vorwort**_

Hallo,

Ich bin der Autor dieser FF und ich bin sehr erfreut, dass ihr meine Geschichte liest.

Doch ich möchte schon im Vorfeld klarstellen, dass man die Serie "Infinite Stratos" etwas gelesen haben muss, um die Geschichte voll und ganz zu verstehen.

Falls ihr nicht wisst was IS sind oder wer **M** ist, könnt ihr das im Infinte Stratos- Wiki nachlesen.

Nun wünsch ich euch aber viel Spaß mit der FF.

Mfg Mcgamer01

P.S: Die Geschichte von Infinite Stratos ist nicht von mir und gehört mir nicht, sondern ich verfasse nur eine Abwandlung der Geschichte aus reinem Spaß und der Liebe zu IS.


	2. Einleitung

IS Fan Fiction: Warhammer

**Einleitung**

„Endlich habe ich ihn gefunden", sagte Jack, Gründer und Besitzer einer der größten Firmen der Welt. Diese hieß „A-Tec".

Diese Firma war sehr bekannt für ihre VR-Spiele, sowie für die Erfindung der „VR-Machine". Dies war eine kleine Uhr, die jeden Menschen in die Virtuelle Welt bringen kann. Doch sie besaßen auch sehr hoch moderne Technik in allen Bereichen. Doch durch ein Abkommen mit allen Ländern dieser Welt wurden diese vor der Öffentlichkeit verheimlicht. Derzeit waren sie auch die weltweit führenden IS-Hersteller. Vor allem war ihr Model [Black Raiden] sehr beliebt.

Jack hatte schon seit langer Zeit nach einer bestimmten Person gesucht. Diese war der Sohn seines besten Freundes.

Er stand aus seinem Sessel auf und ging aus seinem Büro. Er latschte den Korridor entlang und kam zu einem Lift. Er rief diesen per Knopfdruck und sofort öffnete sich dessen Tür. Er stieg ein und fuhr zur Hangar Etage. Dort stand sein Gefährt bereit. Er kam aus dem Aufzug und begab sich zu seinem seltsamen Flugobjekt. Dieses bestieg er und betätigte ein paar Knöpfe. Schließlich gingen die Hydraulikdächer auf und öffneten den Ausgang in die Welt. Jack startete den „Black Tiger", der Name des Fluggeräts, und hob ab. Gleich danach schwebte er in der Luft und sagte: "Ich komme, Ichika." Nach diesen Worten gab er Gas und flog aus dem unterirdischen Hauptquartier und ließ es hinter sich.

Ende der Einleitung.


	3. Kapitel 1

IS Fan Fiction: Warhammer

Kapitel 1 - Der erste Kontakt

Ichika war unterwegs zu seinem Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim des ersten Jahrganges der IS Akademie. Er ging in das Gebäude und stieg die Treppen hoch bis zur Etage seines Zimmers. Schließlich latschte er durch den Gang bis zu seiner Unterkunft und öffnete die Tür. Schnell ging er in das Apartment und legte sich erfreut auf sein Bett. _Endlich bin ich diese Mädels los, _dachte er sich. Sofort versuchte der Erschöpfte etwas zu schlafen, doch er wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür behindert. "Wer ist da?", fragte er höflich. Plötzlich hörte er eine kleine Explosion von seiner Tür kommen und sofort sprang er auf, um zu sehen was los war. Doch ehe er wusste was bei ihm gerade passierte, bemerkte er etwas Metallenes auf den Boden schlagen. Ohne zu zögern wandte er seinen Blick zur Geräuschquelle, nur um dort eine Blendgranate zu erblicken. Diese zündete im selben Augenblick und nahm Ichikas Sicht und Gehör. Sofort stürmte ein ganzer Trupp Soldaten in seine Wohnung und legten ihn in Ketten. Als der Gefesselte wieder seine Sicht zurückerlangte, sah er ein bekanntes Gesicht auf ihn zu kommen. Diese war M. Sie ging langsam zu ihn und sagte sarkastisch: "Na, na. Wenn haben wir den da? Wenn das nicht mal mein geliebter Ichika ist. Du hast mir eine menge Probleme gemacht. Es war nicht leicht hier herein zu kommen, ohne Alarm auszulösen. Doch endlich haben wir dich." "Was habt ihr mit mir vor?", fragte der Gefangene erzürnt. M erwiderte darauf: "Du wirst es schon noch früh genug erfahren. Aber erst bringen wir dich hier weg."

Jack saß in seinem "Black Tiger" und flog durch den Himmel wie ein Vogel. _Wann komm ich endlich an? _dachte er sich. Doch schließlich kam die Ichikas Schule in Sich und Jack war erfreut. Er steuerte sein Fluggefährt auf einen freien Platz in der Nähe des Studentenwohnheimes für den ersten Jahrgang und begann seinen Landeanflug. Der "Black Tiger" flog in Bodennähe und blieb mitten in der Luft stehen, um schließlich auf dem festen Untergrund zu sinken. Sofort ging das Cockpit auf und er sprang aus diesem heraus und begab sich zum Wohnhaus. Dort angekommen hört er eine schwache Explosion. Wie aus der Pistole geschossen rannte er die Stiegen hinauf bis zur Etage, wo das Geräusch herkam. Doch kurz bevor er aus dem Stiegenhaus kam, nahm er Schritte war. Sofort sprang er wieder ins Stiegenhaus zurück und ließ die Tür zu diesem einen Spalt breit offen, um vorsichtig hundurch zu spähen. Sofort erfasste er Soldatenähnliche Gestalten, die mit Sturmgewehren ausgerüstet waren, und Ichika, der gefesselt zwischen diesen war. Schließlich konnte er eine weitere Person feststellen. Diese war ein bekanntes Gesicht für ihn. Sie hieß M und war Mitglied einer sehr einflussreichen Organisation dessen Name er wieder vergessen hatte. Er wusste, er müsse handeln. Sprunghaft kam er aus dem Treppenhaus und hob die Hände als würde er sich ergeben. Sofort holten alle Soldaten ihre Waffen hervor und richtete sie auf ihn. Schließlich sagte Jack: "Warhammer. Combat Suit." Plötzlich wurde seine Kleidung zu einer gräulichen Flüssigkeit und diese bedeckte in einem Sekundenbruchteil seinen ganzen Körper. Plötzlich wurde diese wieder fest und Jack hatte einen gräulichen Ganzkörperanzug mit seinem silbern-schwarzen Helm an. Die Soldaten wussten nicht was das sollte, doch bevor sie überhaupt einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnten, stürmte Jack mit Schallgeschwindigkeit nach vorne. Alles wurde langsam um ihm. Die Luft schoss an ihm vorbei. Er näherte sich den Feinden schnell. Jack hob seine rechte Hand. Diese holte aus. Er stand vor seinem Ziel. Der rechte Arm schlug. Dieser traf sein Ziel mit voller Wucht. Das Opfer hob ab. Zähne flogen aus dessen Mund. Blut floss aus dessen Nase wie ein Wasserfall. Der erledigte Gegner krachte in die Decke und blieb mit seinem Kopf stecken. Sofort erkannten die Männer die Gefahr und schossen auf Jack ohne Pause, doch die Kugeln prallten ab ohne einen Kratzer zu hinterlassen. Die Feinde bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun. Sofort lief Jack zum Nächsten und verpasste diesem einen Kniestoß in den Bauch. Der Getroffene flog gegen eine Wand und hinterließ einen riesigen Krater. Ein weiterer bekam einen Schlag ins Gesicht und flog aus dem Fenster. Weiterhin versuchten die Bewaffneten mit Kugeln den Angreifer in die Flucht zu schlagen, doch M wurde das zu langweilig und rief ihren IS. Nun sprangen Jack und M aus dem Fenster und standen sich gegenüber. M griff als Erste mit einem Messerstoß an. Jack wich aus und schlug ihr seinen Fuß in ihren Rücken. Der IS nahm etwas Schaden doch der Pilot blieb unversehrt. Doch Jack ließ nicht locker und schlug mit Fäusten und Füßen auf die Maschine ein. Doch M blockte alle Schläge und konterte mit einer Salve von Live Bullets aus ihrer gerade materialisierten Waffe. Jack konnte nicht mehr blocke und wurde mit voller Kraft getroffen, doch er wurde nur zurückgeworfen ohne Schaden zu erleiden. "Jetzt habe ich genug", sagte er verärgert, "Warhammer, Second Shift." Sofort verwandelte sich sein Anzug in einen Schwarzen Smoking mitsamt dazupassender Hose. Er trug dazu eine rote Krawatte und auf jeder Hand vier Ringe mit verschiedenen Farben, dazu ein Dog Tag um seinen Hals und ein komisches Zeichen auf seinem linken Handrücken. M wollte sofort wieder angreifen, doch Jack hob seine rechte Hand und richtete diese in íhre Richtung. Plötzlich wurde sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft auf den Boden gedrückt und sie konnte sich nicht befreien. Schließlich ging Jack zu ihr und sagte: " Pfeif deine Männer zurück und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken oder willst du lieber gleich in die Hölle." M erkannte die Übermacht des Gegners und gab auf. Sie deaktievierte ihren IS und plötzlich konnte sie sich wieder bewegen. Sie befahl den Rückzug und kurze Zeit später waren alle weg. Jack sprang wieder ins Gebäude und befreite Ichika. Schließlich sprach er zu ihm: "Lange nicht gesehen, Ichika."

Ende von Kapitel 1


	4. Kapitel 2

IS Fan Fiction: Warhammer

KApitel 2-Geschichtestunde im Kurzformat

"Wer bist du?", fragte der gleichzeitig erstaunte und verwunderte Ichika. Auf einmal transformierte sich sein "Warhammer" (Der Anzug, den er benutzt hatte, um die Gegner grün und blau zu prügeln) wieder zurück in seine normale Kleidung zurück; ein braunes T-Shirt und eine eher neu aussehende Jeans mit eine schwarzen Brille, die unterhalb der Gläser offen war. Sofort wurde er mies gelaunt und verpasste dem Fragenden eine Kopfnuss. Dieser fiel unsanft auf den Boden und hielt sich beide Arme auf die getroffene Stelle an seinem Kopf. "Was machst du da!", schrie Ichika wütend. "Wieso? Ganz einfach. Kannst du dich etwa nicht an mich erinnern?", teilte Jack sarkastisch mit, "Ich bin's. Jack Black. Ein alter Bekannter deiner Familie. Ich bin monatelang am PC gesessen, nur um dich zu finden. Weist du, wie schwer das war, alle nötigen Inforamtionen zusammenzutragen, um dich überhaupt zu finden. Nachdem deine Eltern dich mit deiner Schwester verlassen habe, haben sie auch den Kontakt zu mir unterbrochen. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du existierst. Erst als ich dich im Fernsehr sah und dein Name durchgesagt wurde, merkte ich etwas komisches. Deshalb habe ich meine Suche nach dir gestartet, um dir bei deiner Ausbildung als IS Pilot dich zu unterstützen." "Du kennst meine Eltern?", wollte er erstaunt wissen. Doch Jack antwortete gleichgültig: "Frag deine Schwester. Die wird dir schon eine Antwort geben, falls du dich traust. Doch jetzt gehen wir mal zu mir. Ich habe bereits alles mit der Schulleitung geklärt. Du bist für den Rest des Tages von allen Clubaktivitäten freigestellt." Damit wandte sich Jack von Ichika ab und ging zurück ins Treppenhaus. Der noch immer etwas Verwunderte stand kurz danach auf und folgte ihm.

Als Ichika aus dem Gebäude kam, konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Was er sah war kaum zu glauben. Vor ihm stand Jack neben einem schwarzen Ding aus Metall. Es war ein riesiges Teil, dass ein Cockpit eines Kapfjets besaß. Hinten war es höher als vorne und ließ spitz zu. Doch am anderen Ende war es abgeflacht. Auf der Linken als auch auf der rechten Seite waren je zwei große Raketendüsen, die sich scheinbar drehten. Plötzlich wurde Ichika aus seinem Erstaunen gerissen und hörte Jack sagen: " Jetzt komm schon und steig ein. Wir haben einen weiten Weg vor uns." Mit diesen Worten betrat er den "Black Tiger" und Ichika folgte ihm zugleich. Alle beide machten es sich bequem im Fahrzeug und das Dach der Maschine schloss sich. Jack begann schalter umzulegen und die Startsequenz einzuleiten. Langsam erhob sich das Ungetüm in die Luft und ein Kribbeln machte sich in Ichikas Bauch breit. " Halt dich fest. Jetzt geht die Post ab. Whoohoo", teilte JAck mit und gab schließlich Gas. Das Fluggerät nahm Fahrt auf und in einem Bruchtel einer Sekunde durchbrachen sie die Schalmauer und ließen die IS Akademie hinter sich.

Ende von Kapitel 2


	5. Kapitel 3

**IS Fan Fiction: Warhammer**

_Kapitel 3-Der Kampf Zweier Giganten_

Ichika war kurz davor sich in die Hose zu machen. Er war zusammen mit Jack im "Black Tiger" mit 20ig-facher Schallgeschwindigkeit unterwegs. Sie wichen Flugzeugen und Helikoptern um Haaresbreite aus und Adrenalin war im ganzen Körper des Passagiers. Schließlich wurde das flugtaugliche Gefährt langsamer und steuerte auf einen Park zu. Der Fahrer betätigte ein paar Knöpfe und der Boden des Parks öffnete sich und ein metallener Tunnel kam zum Vorschein. Ichika konnte nur staunen als sie durch diesen zu einem unterirdischen Flugplatz kamen. Schließlich landete der "Black Tiger" und Jack sagte zu seinem Gast: "Wir sind da. Steig aus und folge mir." Sofort sprang Jack aus dem Gefährt und ging durch den Hangar zu einem Lift. Ichika folgte ihm unauffällig. Jack drückte eine Taste und die Türen des Gefährts gingen leise auf. Die Beiden stiegen ein und fuhren runter. Schließlich stoppte der Aufzug und das Portal des Liftes öffnete sich und gewährte Ichika den Blick in eine hoch moderne Produktionshalle. Sofort stieg Jack aus und Ichika folgte ihm wie sein Schatten. Sie kamen durch verschiedene Räume und Gänge und Ichika starrte alles an wie ein neugirieges Kind. Plötzlich blieb Jack stehen und sein Gast krachte in ihn mit voller Wucht und fiel wie ein Stein auf den harten Boden. "wir sind da", sagte Jack und drückte einen Knopf an der Wand. Plötzlich öffnete wich der Boden vor uns und eine Treppe kam zum vorschein. Beide gingen diese hinunter und kamen in eine unterirdische Arena.


	6. Kapitel 4

Is Warhammer

Kapitel 4 - A new way of fighting

Beide kamen in die Arena und der erstaunte Ichika schaute sich die riesige unterirdische Halle an. Jack sah Ichika und war erfreut. "Hey, Ichika. Nun legen wir mal los. Zeig mal was du mit deinem IS so drauf hast", sagte Jack und brachte sich in Kampfstellung. Doch anstatt der grauen Substanz kam Rauch von Jacks rechten Hand und er sprach: "Verdammt. Das Teil hat wohl zu viel Schaden beim letzten Einsatz bekommen. Na toll. Warte kurz Ichika. Ich komme gleich wieder." Mit diesen Worten ging Jack zur rechten Wand der Halle und drückte auf ein paar Stellen von dieser. Plötzlich entfernte sich ein Teil der Mauer und transformierte sich in eine Art von Werkbank. Jack bewegte sich zu dieser und legte seinen Warhammer auf die Arbeitsplatte. Sofort nahm er eins der Werkzeuge und begann seine Arbeiten am Gerätmit einer höllischen Geschwindigkeit. Nach nur ein paar Minuten war er fertig und der Warhammer wurde vom Tisch genommen. Gleich danach wurde aus dem Arbeitstisch wieder ein Teil der Wand und verschwand. Jack ging wieder zurück und sagte zu seinem Gast: " Tschulige. Mein Gerät hat noch nicht so oft mit IS gekämpft. Deswegen kann es ab und zu vorkommen, dass das Gerät durchbrennt. Doch jetzt hab' ich's geschafft." Sofort zog er den Ring auf seinen rechten Ringfinger und plötzlich erschien ein komisches Muster auf seinem Körper. Das netzartige Geflecht zog sich über seine gesamte Gestalt und als das Muster seine Augen erreichte, glühten diese orange auf und ein seltsames Symbol erschien auf diesen. Anschließend sprach er: " Mach dich bereit!" Ichika verstand sofort und aktivierte [Byakushiki](Ichikas persönlicher IS). Gleich danach sprintete Jack mit höllischer Geschwindichkeit zu seinem Gegner und führte einen rechten Boxschlag aus. Ichika weicht aus und zieht sein [Yukihira Type 2]. Das Energieschwert kommt über seinen Kopf und schwingt hinunter. Doch Jack weicht mit einem Seitschritt nach rechts aus. Er holt mit seiner Linken aus und schlägt zu. Der Angriff verfehlt sein Ziel um Haaresbreite und Ichika schlug Jack zur Wand. Dieser knallte auf diese und ließ einen kleinen Krater zurück. Doch er stand auf. "Gut. Die haben dir also schon was beigebracht in der IS Akademie. Dann muss ich mich wohl nicht zurückhalten", sagte Jack und schlagartig leuchteten die Muster auf und Jack verschwand, nur um im selben Moment hinter [Byakushiki] aufzutauchen. Ichika merkte das sofort und machte eine Vorwärtsrolle und entkam dem Überaschungsangriff von Jack. Plötzlich kam aus dessen rechtem Arm eine orange Energieklinge. Daraufhin machte sich Jack für den Angriff mit seiner [Sutetchā] bereit. Genauso wie Ichika mit seinem [Yukihira Type 2]. Schlagartig prangen sie aufeinander zu. Beide waren nur ein paar Zentimeter von einander Entfernt. Die Kämpfenden holten mit ihren Waffen aus. Ichika schlug zu. Sein Schwert bewegte sich zu Jacks Gesicht. Jack blockte mit bloßer Hand. er zog sich zu seinem Gegner. Er holte aus. [Sutetchā] stich zu. Die Klinge kam durch den Panzer. [Byakushiki]s Energieschild zersprang. Ichika ging zu Boden und Jack hatte den Kampf gewonnen.

To be continued…


End file.
